Numerous systems have been designed and proposed for automatically presenting information to an operator, such systems are often employed for educational purposes to teach a student. Certain of these systems have employed combined audio and visual presentations that are selectively presented under the control of the student. However, the prior art systems have either generally been extremely complex, with considerable flexibility or relatively simple with little flexibility and limited utility. The complex systems have frequently employed a general purpose digital computer at a remote location or shared with a number of student or operator stations. Such systems, therefore, are restricted and not adaptable for use by an individual user at a remote location. While relatively uncomplicated systems have been devised with a fair degree of flexibility, these systems generally use storage mediums having unusual visual medium and track configurations, not readily available on a commercial basis and compatible with existing record playback systems.